


After The Wedding

by Mod_Angel



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Episode: Dalen's Closet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 15:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mod_Angel/pseuds/Mod_Angel
Summary: This takes place right after the fight and defeat Sylas Briarwood and the wedding of Lord Percival Fredrickstien Von Mussel Klossowski DeRolo the third and Lady Vex’ahlia DeRolo Baroness of the first house of Whitestone, Grand mistress of the Gray hunt, mother of bears and wayward souls. After Vax came back to tell his family he loves them.





	After The Wedding

“Let’s go burn that wine, have a bonfire and forget about everything that happened tonight.” Vex says laughing to herself.

“Well, I hope not everything, right dear?” Percy says holding up his left hand, showing his gorgeous ring.

“Of course not everything, Darling.”

Vex pulls Percy behind a tree and draws him into a deep kiss.  
Vex pulls away, urgently needing to speak

“I was so scared, Percival  
I didn’t want to leave you and Vesper alone.  
The only thing I thought about was my family.  
For the first time since we met I was scared because  
I would have missed both so much.

Percy pulls her into another kiss then hesitantly withdraws.  
“Lets go check on our little girl.”  
Vex pulls Percy down the path towards the beach.  
They reach the hut where Vex had laid their daughter just hours ago.  
They apprehensively approach the crib and pear over the edge  
She’s sleeping soundly, having no clue what transpired  
Vex slowly picks up her up.  
“Hey, there little bear.” she says in a very soft voice.

“I missed you so much and I want you to know you are so loved.” Vex says with tears welling in her eyes.

“She’s just as wonderful as her mother.” Percy says walking up to Vex and planting a kiss on her forehead.

“We should get back to our friends.”  
They walk out side and down the sandy paths between the rooms.  
Remembering over a year and a half ago when they where here for the first time.

Percy stops Vex.  
“Vex’ahlia  
I never told you what I said to Pelor when you were receiving his blessing.  
You couldn’t hear us, correct?”  
“No darling.” she responded.  
“You are grand mistress of the gray hunt of Whitestone, Baroness of the first house of Whitestone. You are my heart and my judgment and the future I have chosen. However, this feels like a new beginning even though we’ve technically been married a year.”

“Well, it is darling. We have a daughter now and we finally had a wedding in front of our closest friends and family. It is a new beginning and I am so happy to be sharing with you.”

They walk down the path that leads to the sandy beach. They linger a bit and take in the mix of blood and found family as they are laughing and having a good time around the bonfire.

Scanlan sees them and starts playing a tune on his violin, as Pike begins to sing.

“I’m so happy that I married you, Vex’ahlia DeRolo.” Percy says dipping Vex into a kiss. As they pull away she says and, “I you Percival DeRolo.”  
Everyone dances the night away

Once the party dies down and Keyleth, Grog, Pike, and Scanlan are the only ones left. Keyleth is just barely holding on

“Scanlan?” Pike asks.  
“Yes Pike.” Scanlan replies softly.  
“Wi-wi-will.” Pike stutters trying to get the thought out of her head.

“Will you go on a date with me tomorrow?” Pike yells as she turns bright red realizing what just happened.

“Pike Trickfoot the Everlight I would be honored to go on a date with you.” Scanlan says.

“Yeah, Pike and Scanlan finally!” Kiki yells in her drunken state.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first fan fiction for Critical role. I don't know how many chapters this will be but i hope you stick around to hear the rest of the story.
> 
> also thanks to my mother for betaing this first chapter!


End file.
